Run With Me
by Boxenofdonuts
Summary: Eren, the star of the Shingeki High School track team, beating school records by the day, and winning 200 Meter Dashes at most competitions, meets a worthy rival.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. I got the idea while I was running on the track at school today. ;u;)

Eren Jaeger was on the grass, in a brown and white uniform that said 'Kyojin High School' across the front in white letter. He was stretching out, preparing for a race.

He was in track, and boy, he was _fast_. He broke the school record for a 200 meter dash just recently, and placed top in many track competitions with the school districts around Kyojin High.

Though, today, a new school was going to arrive,along with usual others, from just recently joining the same district. Today, Eren didn't expect winning first to be any different from usual; his speed topped those by a long shot, not to mention he's done hours of laborous training to get this far.

Though, he ended up stretching at least twice more than he usually would, just in case there was someone faster than him.

He knew it wasn't likely.

Eren thought back to what schools were coming, and which one was the new one. _Ah, yes, _He thought to himself. _Recon High School? I think that's what it was..._

The teen simply sighed and shrugged to himself. He would find out later, but now, he had to prepare for the race.

Though, that thought was erased from his mind as he saw someone particularly short, though he couldn't tell from his current position, pass by him. He was in a white and green uniform, on the front in white was Recon High. On the back, there was... one white wing and a black wing?

He raised an eyebrow at the insignia before taking in his appearance. _He must be from the new school._ He then smacked his forehead. As if the words on the front weren't enough proof for that, captain Obvious.

The shorter of the two who was passing by turned at the sudden noise behind him, taking in the appearance of the boy who smacked his forehead. He raised a thin eyebrow at the boy, but the rest of his face remained blank.

This allowed Eren to take in his features. _Silver eyes, black hair with an undercut, pale skin.. he's kind of pretty. Wait, I don't swing that way. Ugh._

Though, the other seemed not to care about Eren anymore, for he only looked to see what the noise was. Now that he knew, he didn't care anymore. He simply turned and went on his way.

Eren sighed internally for being a moron in front of a new person.

_OH RIGHT, THE 200!_

Just as the thought and reminder came to him, it was announced over the intercom at the bleachers, blaring around the field. "200 Meter dash participants report at the line." Eren's heart gave a nervous jolt, heading over as it repeated once again.

_What's wrong with me? I usually don't get nervous..._

Once he reported, he was placed on line 2. He didn't need starting blocks; he hated them because he felt they got in the way most of the time.

Apparently, most of the runners thought so too.

_There aren't enough runners for more than one heat, so that's one less thing to worry about._

He mentally cursed at himself for getting nervous. Something was up.

Eren scanned over the runners, and noticed a familiar head of black hair with an undercut kneeling down. He was tying the laces to make sure his track spikes were on well.

He had a starting block, which struck Eren as odd, since he wasn't used to the block. The male didn't seem to be bothered by it as he tested the lengths on the block to make sure it was right.

He shook his head and waited for the man to begin.

"On your marks.." Eren shifted forward, putting his weight on his right leg, prepared to take off.

"Get set..." He tensed as he waited for the next sound.

The second he heard the gun, he was off and sprinting like a mad man, but with grace. Though, he noticed something... new.

Something, or someone, shorter than him, running beside him out of the corner of his eye.

And _passed _Eren.

This shocked Eren, but he only continued to sprint. As he watched the shorter of the two pull ahead of them with ease, Eren could have sworn he saw wings.

By wings, real wings, not the insignia on his back.

Wait.

_That's the boy with the starting block..._

It finally occured to him. Eren blinked, and found he was only hallucinating when he thought he had seen wings.

Before he knew it, the shorter of the two had crossed over the line with what seemed like ease, which was proven otherwise as he gasped for air.

Eren was surprised. Very, very surprised.

_He beat me... he actually did it._

This sparked a fire in Eren. He stalked up to the other, panting for air but still willing to speak.

He wanted to beat this guy, and first, he wanted to know his name.

The other turned to Eren, who was moving quickly toward him. He expected Eren to say something about him cheating, or how stupid the blocks were, or make fun of his height.

What he wasn't expecting, though, was what seemed to be a simple question.

"What's your name?" He asked through his panting.

The other's eyes seemed to widen at the question a tad, but went back to the original expression as fast as it happened.

He paused a moment before responding. "Levi."

The taller grinned widely, beautiful greenish-blue eyes widening with obvious determination. This sparked an interest in Levi, but he wouldn't let anyone know.

"My name is Eren. Eren Jaeger." He held a hand out toward the other.

Levi looked hesitant to take it, but after a few seconds, did. He didn't like the feeling of sweat, but didn't feel any on Eren's hands. _Strange. _

"I'm somewhat pleasured to meet you." Levi deadpanned.

"Just you wait, Levi," Eren spoke up, changing the subject. "I'm gonna beat you one day!"

Levi nearly smirked at this, _So that's what the determined look was for._

"Go ahead and try. I'm not holding you back."

"Great! Good job, by the way!"

Levi was taken aback by the compliment; usually, people from other schools would curse at him for being so fast. And usually, they didn't say 'Good job' to him.

_This kid has guts,_ Levi mused to himself before responding. "Thanks. You too." Keeping his apathetic expression, all the while.

Though, they didn't know, but that was the beginning of a very strong friendship, and maybe even more.

(URGGHH. I've been waiting SO LONG to write this! And by so long, I mean like... 2 hours.)


	2. Chapter 2

(I dooooo not own Shingeki no Kyojin. ouo)

Eren sat in his desk, looking straight out the window while tapping a pencil against his cheek. He was currently in English class, but didn't particularly seem to care about the importance of education as his attention was focused on Levi.

_How is he so fast? Was he born that way? Did he practice a lot when he was younger? What if his parents make him run, for academic achievements? Does he have parents? Why am I thinking about him?_

The thought tore Eren's eyes away from the window as he looked up to the front of the room. Ms. Ral was teaching the class; she was a sweet teacher with a sweet voice, but stern when she needed to be.

Eren looked next to him, at his classmate, Sasha. She was currently eating chips she kept in her desk; the desks were old-fashioned, and had slots to keep your stuff in.

"Hmmm." Eren hummed, for no good reason of course. _Maybe I should ask him. _

_Wait, _he suddenly realized something very, very important. _When's the next track meet with their school? _He mentally cursed for not paying attention to the calender, which he left pinned to his wall at home.

He'd simply have to check outside of his coach's classroom once English was over.

Eren moved his green orbs to settle his attention on the clock. Four minutes until class was over.

And every second was agonizing as he waited for the bell to ring in anticipation. He was fired up and was willing to go as far as he needed to to beat Levi.

When the bell finally rang, Eren was out of there and heading toward his coach's office in a heartbeat.

There, he saw the list, and the track coach was exiting the room. Mr. Bossard looked at Eren with a scowl; it appeared that he was copying someone. This wasn't usual, though Mr. Bossard usually likes to show off.

He also bites his tongue a lot.

Mr. Bossard turned to him, grimacing, but his words were different from his actions. "Good job yesterday, it's nice to see one of my students actually partaking in something and doing well. Considerably against that short kid, Levi was it?"

Mr. Bossard then had an expression that said, 'Levi was amazing and I'm lying about me not knowing his name because he was better than I am and boy am I proud of someone who's not on our track team.'

Eren simply smiled, gave his thanks, and turned his attention to the calender in front of him.

He audibly groaned when Mr. Bossard left, for the next meet was going to be held in two weeks. Two weeks too long for Eren.

_But, _Eren tried to cheer himself up a little, _this will give me more time to improve. _

He was fired up again; he would give it his all to beat Levi.

Eren walked to his last period, study hall, and mindlessly drew a symbol on a piece of paper, thinking of how he was going to get better in two weeks.

_Maybe I should add more weights in weightlifting. Though, I don't wanna tear or damage any muscles... but the weights are getting easier, so it was probably bound to happen sooner or later. _His hand lightly and intricately drawing a detailed insignia he had seen, though he wasn't aware he was doing any of that.

He wasn't really paying attention to it.

_I should add an extra mile when I'm running, too! I know I shouldn't overwork myself; Mikasa would kill me if I came home, practically dying. But where should I run to...?_

_Maybe the store and back, twice. That sounds like a good idea. _

When a smile stretched across his face, he turned his attention to what he was drawing.

Two wings, one blank, save for the outline, over a black one. The same wings on Levi's track uniform.

Without another word, Eren crumpled up the paper, and threw the ball into the wastebin, before he though about getting too obsessed over Levi.

Though, he knew that he held great respect for the shorter, and couldn't wait to begin training after school.

_I'll definitely get him next time~! _Eren thought, smiling, and brushing off the fact he had drawn the insignia unconsciously on the paper.

The bell rang again, and he was off to begin training.


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ouo)

Eren spent the next two weeks doing exactly as he had planned.

He ran extra after school, added a little more to his lifting regimen, mainly based on his legs, but not completely focused.

Mikasa, his adoptive sister, sat next to the track as she watched Eren go lap after lap of running. The whole way, she could tell, the flame of determination hadn't even waned a bit. She then decided to speak up after the fifth lap.

"You've done a good mile, Eren... shouldn't you stop?" She recieved her answer by the expression she got from him. She audibly sighed and spoke again.

"At least take a little break, Eren. If you want to beat him, you can't over-exhaust yourself, alright?" Eren seemed to take the little note to heart, and nodded. He slowed to a stop once he rounded the curve, and met her at the finish line in a slow jog.

Mikasa handed him his water bottle with a smile, and gave him a rag to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He nodded his thanks and drained the bottle before wiping away the persperation gathering and dripping down his face.

"You'll beat him someday, Eren." Mikasa said, in hopes of cheering him on. He smiled back at her, eyes shining with the same determination they always held.

"Thanks, Mikasa. I'll get him this time." He clenched his fist in excitement.

The next meet would be in two days, and he was trying not to over-exert himself, but Mikasa was right. He had run a lot more than he was meaning to in the beginning. Today was different, but only for the fact that Mikasa had stopped him, and reasoned with him.

Even so, Eren always went all-out.

"You know what, I think I will go home." He made the move to grab his things, but was stopped by Mikasa.

"Stretch first. You don't want to wake up tomorrow with knots everywhere."

Eren facepalm'd for forgetting this. "Right, thanks for reminding me, Mikasa." She simply nodded and grabbed his things for him.

He took a good five minutes to stretch before standing up, cracking his back, and taking his things from Mikasa with a 'Thank you.'.

They walked home, the sun setting. It seemed to soon for it to, though. The two didn't mind.

In an attempt to break the awkward silence, Eren was going to speak up, when Mikasa spoke first without hesitation. "What's he like, Eren? Do you know very much about him yet?"

"... Actually, I don't know very much about him, because I only spoke to him for a few seconds and all; he seems slightly rude.. but I'm sure that's not all to him! He's runs like... like..." Eren started making hand motions to try to express how fast Levi was.

"Like a cheetah, or something! It was great!"

From then on, Eren began babbling about how well he ran, how he made the starting block look so cool, all with a tinge of pink dusting his tanned cheeks.

In the orange light, Eren looked beautiful to Mikasa. Though, she knew that he only thought of her as a sister, and the way he talked about Levi caused a twinge of jealousy to twinge in her heart. She wouldn't ever let anyone know, though.

She was happy that he found a rival, and she knew that if the two conversed and hung out enough, that he would probably go farther with Levi than just 'friends'.

Eren WAS, in fact, bi. Mikasa knew this.

And Mikasa knew that in time, Eren wouldn't be hers anymore. He would be able to live on his own.

But Mikasa would only be proud.

Though Eren didn't tell anything about his feelings toward Levi yet, and that they were of simple admiration, one thing crossed her mind.

_Take care of Eren, Levi._


	4. Chapter 4

(I dooooon't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ^^)

Eren was woken up by the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. He groaned and rubbed his eyes with one hand, reaching over to turn it off with the other. After a few failed attempts, the beeping finally stopped and Eren lay there, staring at the ceiling with blurry green eyes.

Said eyes widened in sudden realization as a rush of excitement burst through him, causing him to sit up quickly, sink back down from sudden dizziness (he over-did himself running the day before), and he slowly sat back up again.

A large grin stretched across his face as he looked at the calender on his wall, which had the date, the event, and time, all of which were circled in red permanent marker.

Today was the day that Eren would see Levi again.

He kicked off the covers and took a moment to stretch. He was greeted by audible pops from his back, but none of it bothered him. He was sure he was gonna beat Levi today.

And if not, he would beat him the next time.

Eren nodded to himself. _I'll take him on as many times as it takes to win!_

The meet was, yet again, here at the school. Eren threw on some clothing, chucked his spikes and uniform into his backpack, brushed his teeth, made his bed, and made his way downstairs.

He was greeted by a plate with two pieces of toast, covered in jelly. He gratefully picked up one, and took a heaping bite out of it. Mikasa came out of the kitchen with a glass of milk for him, greeting him with a ghost of a smile. "Good morning, Eren."

Eren didn't speak, due to a mouth-full of food, so he simply flashed as much of a smile he could and nodded.

Eren and Mikasa lived alone; Eren's mother died of a car crash when he and Mikasa were younger, a couple years after Mikasa was adopted. His father had become an alcoholic, dying due to a bad liver, but some say he also died of a broken heart.

Eren and Mikasa think it's corny, but possible. Grisha Jaeger loved Carla to bits, and her death tore his heart into a thousand pieces.

Mikasa had a job, and told Eren not to get one (despite protests) so he could focus on his running. She didn't want anything to weigh him down, whether it be stress from his job, or exhaustion.

Mikasa didn't have to worry about him scoring well when it came to classes, for Eren was a straight A student throughout, with the occasional A- and the very rare B+.

Mikasa was the same way.

Eren finished off the last of his toast before making sure the two had everything they needed, and heading off.

They didn't live too far away from the school, so they took their time, making it to school 17 minutes before the first bell would ring.

There, they met their friend, Armin. He sported a bowl cut with golden hair, and a smile for the two, holding a few books. He obviously spent his morning in the library.

Armin lived with his grandfather, who grimaced a lot, but was kind hearted all the way through.

Eren made his way to class, staring out the window immediately. He closed his eyes and smiled, trying to imagine victory against Levi.

The track meet would start in the middle of second period; field events and running events took all day together, so it wasn't anything new. Today, Eren was going to run in the 200 (as usual) and the 4 by 400 meter. On his team were a few other runners who's speed wasn't anything to sneeze at either (though Eren was always at the top all the time).

Jean, Connie, and Marco. Marco had an infection to his left eye when he was younger, so he wear an eyepatch, but he runs like any other, so Eren respected him greatly.

Eren hummed as he noted he was running the 4 as the last runner of the four.

Before he knew it, the bell for second period rang. It seemed like minutes before it had, and that seemed odd to Eren. He had gotten to excited about the race. Only 25 minutes left.

He waited patiently. Despite how it had felt that first period went by in seconds, this one seemed to go by in years. The speakers finally announced the dismissal for the track team, and Eren was-yet again-the first one out the door.

He made his way down the changing room, putting on his track shirt, then tucked it into the shorts. He went outside in his regular sneakers, spikes in hand.

Eren watched as the buses came in an began to unload. The green-eyed boy searched for his opponent, eyes lighting up when he caught the face of Levi.

He waited until the team set up their things, and went over to Levi.

The shorter of the two acknowledged the taller with a nod when Eren called out to him, "Hi Levi!"

They found themselves walking on the track; field events began first usually. Eren began speaking to him first.

"So, Levi, how did you come to like running? Do you do it because you have to? Do you love it? How do you run so fast?" Eren questioned within a breath, catching Levi off-guard as he bombarded him with interrogative phrases.

"What is this, Twenty-Four Questions?" Levi scowled, before speaking again. "I like running because it's one form of freedom, I do it because I want to, I... guess I love it? I suppose I run fast because I've been doing this since I was little, working hard to run faster and faster than anyone." He replied (mostly) without hesitation.

Eren's eyes lit up with admiration. Levi noted how beautiful the green was, before brushing it off again. "My turn."

The taller cocked an eyebrow as to question what he meant.

"Why do you like to run? Why did you seem so happy when I beat you? Why did you smile and compliment me? Aren't you angry at me?" Levi found himself asking the questions he meant to keep to himself. "Aren't you gonna accuse me of cheating like all of the others?"

Levi cleared his throat and turned his head away to look at the people in the middle of the field; he hadn't meant to let all of that slip.

Now the brat was gonna find him creepy and go away.

Instead, he became confused as he heard a chuckle next to him. "I like to run for the same reason you do, I'm happy because I rarely get a formidable opponent, I smiled and complimented you because I believe your running is beautiful, I'm not angry OR going to accuse you of cheating because I can tell your way of running is natural, and you hold the same passion I do." He replied with a bright smile on his face.

If the invasion of questions caught Levi off guard earlier, Eren's reply caused him to nearly freeze up. No one has ever said anything like that about his running, but it felt kind of... nice to be complimented for his running. He kept his head turned away, so the other couldn't see the smile that threatened to break out across his face.

The two spent all day chatting, talking about their school, what classes they take, about track, what events the two were in, ect.,ect. The duo had found themselves sitting in the grass as they waited for the other events to be called out. Before they knew it, the 200 was announced.

"Good luck, Levi! I'm gonna do my best to beat you this time!" Eren called out to the other, grinning wildly, looking up as he finished tying his track spikes.

The other nodded his head, like he had earlier. "Good luck, Eren." The other flashed a thumbs up as a form of reply.


	5. Chapter 5

(I don't own Attack on Titan. ouo)

Eren stretched out, and as he did, his eyes drifted over to Levi, who was currently setting up his block. He took the same actions as he did previously, before standing up and stretching as well.

Levi had looked over at Eren, and they made sudden, unexpected to either eye-contact. Eren simply smiled at the other, who turned his attention back to the block as he stared down at it.

"On your marks.."

Eren was gonna do his best, he was going to...

"Get set..."

No, wait...

One thought came across Eren's mind right as the gun went off.

_I just want to run!_

And Eren took off.

He loved the feeling of the wind against his face as his muscles pumped to push him farther and farther ahead, green eyes widening with relief and exhaustion at the same time, yet his speed only picked up.

And his heart seemed to fall a little when he saw Levi pass him, but it wasn't as fast as it had happened before.

Eren's training had paid off well, and that was good enough for him, as he gave a big smile and gave it his all nonetheless.

He finished right behind Levi, panting for air, before once again making a beeline over to the other.

Levi, who was taking the same action as Eren in intake of air, noticed the other walking toward him out of the corner of his eye. Levi was expecting something different from Eren's reaction after being beat twice in a row, such as yelling, or sadness.

But the brightness in Eren's eyes told Levi that he needed to work on his trust issues, for Eren looked satisfied for not falling behind too easily.

No words were spoken until Eren held out a hand toward Levi, who took it. "Good job, Levi!" He exclaimed, looking happier than he did before.

Levi almost blushed. _Almost. _The thought was sickening to Levi, for he never blushed. Not in a million years.

The two then spent time sitting in the shade, drinking water, catching their breath, and Eren being focused on how well Levi did.

"Levi, I swear, you're so fast, I bet you could outrun a.. a.. cheetah, or maybe a dolphin, or a bird!"

Levi grimaced, though he was smiling on the inside. "You idiot, I don't think I'm even half as fast as a cheetah."

Eren didn't seem fazed by the name as he giggled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, by the way Levi, watch me run!" Levi gave him a questioning look.

Eren chuckled at his expression. "I'm running in the 4 by 4 meter."

Levi nodded; the only event he participated in was the 200, so he could watch the 4 by 4.

They sat a little longer, before it was announced. Levi sat in a spot in the grass where he could see the whole track just fine.

The teams of four lined up, Jean first, Connie second, Marco third, and Eren fourth, as he recalled from his thoughts earlier.

Jean held onto a green baton, talking to his team. "Don't screw this up, Jean."

Jean's response was to give a smirk and smack Eren upside the head with a free hand. "Don't doubt me, Jaeger." Eren flashed a grin at the other, before taking his place off the side of the track.

"On your marks..." Jean got in running positon, leaning forward.

"Get set..." He tensed up.

As soon as the shot was heard, he went off. Levi never really took the time to watch other people run, but man...

Jean was fast.

He pulled ahead of everyone else, and as soon as he was about 3/4 through, Connie was positioned to take the baton. When Jean was close enough, Connie took off in a run, and they executed the perfect-hand off, trading the green baton between eachother.

Connie wasn't as fast as Jean, but still quick. He was about 1/4 through the lap when the second team handed off.

As Jean and Connie had previously done, Marco went up to his line, and once again, performing a flawless hand-off.

Eren was positioned at his line once it was time, flashed a grin at Levi, and handed-off with Marco.

Levi's eyes widened as he watched Eren run.

"That kid is f#cking lightning.." He found himself muttering to himself.

Eren was already halfway through the lap when the second team was handing off.

And Levi could have sworn, as Eren was crossing the finish line,

_He looks like he has wings, almost..._

Which was funny, because there was nothing on the back of Eren's uniform, not an insignia like Levi's.

~-Hee timeskip-~

Eren and his team highfived, before Levi came up to him.

Levi was avoiding eye contact, and there was the slightest, almost invisible dusting of pink on Levi's cheeks as he opened his mouth to speak.

"That... was beautiful." He coughed, feeling awkward.

Eren stared at him, bewildered, before taking the shorter into a hug. "Thanks, Levi~!"

Levi nearly sighed into the comfort of the hug before realizing what was going on, and pushing the other away.

Levi simply mumbled, "Tch, brat.." while Eren grinned at him.

_Stop being cute or I swear to God I will end you..._ Levi thought to himself.

This was a new thought.

(URGH TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW. But I didn't want to fit it all into one chapter, because it would feel like it was dragging on, so, so, so. But I am satisfied. :3 )


	6. Chapter 6

(I don't own Attack on Titan. ~(^.w.^) )

Much to both teenagers, Levi and Eren found out that Levi's town isn't that far from Eren's. So, doing what most teenagers like to do from time to time, the two had made plans over the weekend to hang out, and get to know each other better.

Eren was absolutely delighted when Levi agreed. He also got Levi's phone number, and was texting him over the week. It was Friday night; the best thing for Eren to do was text him non-stop.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

r u ready 4 tomorrow, Levi? :DD

Eren didn't need to wait long before Levi responded.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Of course I'm not ready, it takes me at least 24 hours to put on my makeup and find the right dress to wear, Eren. These things take time.

Eren chuckled a little at the other's blunt saracasm before replying.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

wow i didn't know u were into those kind of things, ravioli.

Throughout their timespan of talking, Eren found that Levi's real name was Rivaille, but didn't like how long it was, so Rivaille made everyone else call him Levi and it stuck.

With most.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

I swear to God if I find Ravioli as my name in your phone, you're going down like a meteor toward earth, you hear me Jaeger?

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

oh then i'd better change the name in my fone for my own life

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

First off, change the name. Second, learn to spell, Jaeger. You went to school to be educated, not chuck all of your intelligence-or what might be the remnants of-straight out the window.

Eren made a face, not for a specific emotion though. Just a face.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Better?

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Better. I feel like we're in a commercial.

Eren laughed out loud, and because he was currently laying on the couch, he recieved a weird look from Mikasa.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Sure, but I'm still not changing the name.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

How rude. Didn't your mother teach you not to come up with rude names for people?

Ouch, touchy subject, Levi. Eren took his time to think out an okay reply.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

No.

Eren nodded to himself, it was good enough.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

A shame. Took you a while to respond. Is something wrong?

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Nah, I had to go to the bathroom, and it would be kind of weird to make my phone tag along with me.

Eren flopped down on the couch, and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 11:23.

His phone buzzed, and he turned his attention back toward it.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Whatever you say, brat. I'm going to head off to bed, unless you want me to come over cranky, groggy, and ready to kill.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Aren't you like that all the time?

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Douchebag. Good night.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Good night. ^^

And with that, Eren gave out a yawn, and immediately decided it was time to head off to bed.

(And I'll save the whole thing for the next chapter, cause I'm a busy bee and I try. ;u;)


	7. Chapter 7

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ^^)

(Cómo actualizo generalmente de uno a dos días a la vez, pero no pudo debido a un festival. Lo siento. ^^)

(I usually update from one to two days at a time, but I couldn't because I went to a festival. I'm sorry. ^^)

Eren woke up early the next day; he was beyond excited to hang out with Levi.

He turned his head to look at the clock, his fluffy brown hair making the scene of getting into his eyes. He blew his bangs out of his eyes and mouthed the time, '6:42.'

An ungodly hour to get up at on a weekend, no less a Saturday.

He shrugged before heading over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a red T-shirt that said in white: Keep calm and kill the titans.

Complete with a pair of normal sneakers, he nodded in approval to his outfit and it's simplicity. He threw these on with ease, and brushed out his fluffy mop of hair with a little difficulty.

He put in his contacts, for he wasn't gonna lie. His eyesight sucked.

Eren slipped his dark green wallet with one white wing overlapping a black one in his back pocket, his phone in his front pocket.

The green-eyed boy checked the clock once more, taking no more than a mere glance to take in the new input. He then exited his room, to the kitchen.

'7:03.' Eren smiled to himself at the fact that he didn't take forever to get ready. He found Mikasa making breakfast in the kitchen. He greeted her with a questioning look.

She responded to his look verbally. "I knew you probably wouldn't be able to stay asleep for long, so I decided to get up early."

Eren thanked her as she set down a plate with pancakes and sausage down in front of him. He gave a guilty look to her, now that he knew that she woke up early on a Saturday for him. She simply smiled at him, the look on her face saying, 'Hey, I don't mind.'

Mikasa had to work today, and so it wasn't exactly too bad. He dug into his food after saying his thanks.

"So, who won the race between you two?" Mikasa broke the awkward silence with a question.

"Levi, but I'm not upset! You should have seen it, Mikasa! It's like he works some sort of magic. The way he whizzes through the air, just.. wow." He spoke, raising his voice in some places. His admiration for the shorter was strong to detect.

"Sounds like you like him." Those words had the boy blushing madly. He could rival a tomato.

"I do not! You don't know what you're talking about, Mikasa!" He retorted, denying the statement strongly.

"Hm." Mikasa responded with, her doubt showing through obviously.

"Mikasaaaa!" He whined. Mikasa chuckled; Eren was being cute again.

She felt a pang of jealousy, but willed it away. Mikasa knew he was happy.

~Timeskip~

After breakfast, Eren had said his goodbyes, and headed out the door around 8. Mikasa nodded, and got ready for work.

Eren headed down the street to cafe, a smile on his face.

His lovely green eyes surveyed his surroundings, noting the blue sky, chirping birds, lovely weather, accompanied with a lovely breeze.

'Perfect,' He mused to himself. Eren made his way along to the cafe, spotting a familiar black head of hair with an undercut, and cold grey eyes. Levi was inside, sitting at a table.

He appeared to not have waited for long, for he hadn't ordered anything yet. Eren quickly made his way into the cafe, and sat across from Levi.

Levi acknowledged his presence with a slight nod.

They had talked until the time to order. Eren got... not much, since he recently ate breakfast. He ordered a piece of strawberry shortcake, and a cup of lemonade. Levi ordered black coffee, nothing added.

"I didn't know you like your coffee bitter." Eren pointed out. Levi grimaced.

"I can't imagine drinking coffee any other way, it tastes... unnatural when you add sweet things to it." Levi replied, bitterly. Almost as bitter as he preferred his coffee.

Eren chuckled before nodding. "Right, I see."

From then on, the two chatted for a few minutes, until their things arrived.

Levi sipped his coffee absentmindedly. Eren poked at a strawberry on his shortcake, taking a sip of his lemonade.

Eren frowned, _Crap, I'm making him bored. I gotta say something..._

"So... uh... nice weather today, huh?" Eren stuttered out.

Levi turned his slate grey eyes to him before nodding, and turning his gaze back out the window. Dark menacing clouds gathered in the distance, standing out against the blue of the sky.

_I was brushed off._ Eren thought, petrified. He shook his head, sighing.

Levi watched him, amused, watching as his soft-looking hair swished. When Eren looked back up to him, he turned his attention back out the window.

Eren sighed, blowing a lock of hair out of his face, and closing his eyes as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand, leaning on his elbow.

Levi took this change to take in the appearance of the other. _Flawless tanned skin, brown hair that looks soft, his eyelashes are really long, like a girl's... _Eren's eyes fluttered open, meeting Levi's silver, but Levi didn't mind the eye contact as he completed his survey. _Blue, no... green.. no... turquoise? Turquoise eyes that sparkle. This guy doesn't look half bad. _

"Uh, Levi?" Eren, turned his gaze outside, where the clouds had come closer.

Levi hummed in response, "Hm?" Eren swallowed nervously, but was hiding something as he turned his gaze back to the other.

"Does it look like it's... uh... gonna rain to you?" Eren asked him, turning his green-eyed gaze to the other.

".. Yeah, I suppose. Why?" Levi asked, turning his attention to the clouds. A flash of lightning appeared every few seconds. The second that the first roll of thunder was heard, Eren inched away from the window.

"Eh, uhm.." Eren stuttered. Levi raised an eyebrow at the other. All of a sudden, Eren's phone rang, earning a muffled cry from the other.

"H.. hello?" A female voice came from the other end of the call.

'Hey, Eren, are you okay? I see storm clouds from work, and they look pretty bad.' Eren gave a squeak at the notification. "I'm fine... I guess."

"Hm." Mikasa caught on to every hint of Eren being just the opposite.

"Really, I'm o-" There was a slight pause, and then a whimper from Eren's end of the call. Mikasa heard the loud clap of thunder from her work area, even though the storm wasn't much farther than the cafe, and was moving quite slowly.

"Eren?" Mikasa heard a deeper voice from the other end. That must have been Levi.

She began to think to herself, and left it in the hands of Levi to be Eren's temporary comfort, since she couldn't go to Eren from work, and Levi was already there. Not to mention Eren was quite fond of the boy.

With that, she came up with an excuse to leave Eren in Levi's care. "I have to go, Eren. Something came up. Stay safe, alright?" From which she recieved an '..Alright.' in response.

Eren's fingers were trembling as he put his phone back in his pocket. Poor Levi was still oblivious to the situation at hand. Eren swallowed before turning his fearful eyes to Levi.

The silence between the two was deafening, save for rolls of thunder, and the shivering of the green-eyed teen that pursued right after.

"... Eren, what's the matter?" Levi finally asked, after what seemed to be ages.

"Well, I... you see, I have.. I'm kind of..." Eren stumbled on his words, trying to find the right ones to describe his current situation.

Levi gave him a, 'Today, Eren.' look. Eren understood, and took a deep breath to speak.

He was interrupted by a bright flash, and a rumble that seemed to shake the diner.

The shoter of the duo looked outside, face lacking all emotion as he spoke. "Wow, it's really storming out there." He turned his silver gaze back to Eren, to find him with his knees pressed to his chest and his hands on his ears, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly.

Levi stared at Eren. Levi looked outside, then back at Eren. Roll of thunder, Eren feels it, and a muffled sob comes from him.

_Oh._ Levi nearly smacked his own forehead for being so dense.

_Eren's afraid of thunder. _

Levi stared at Eren. Now that he found out the problem, he was less in the dark. Yet, Levi had no idea what to do to comfort him. He'd never been a really good advice-giver toward anyone else, nor has he even thought about being someone else's thunder buddy.

And in all truth, Levi would have left Eren and told him to, 'Toughen up, and get over it.'

Though, Levi wasn't going to do that now. Eren was a little too dear to Levi to just brush him off like that. _Besides, comforting him a little won't being spoiling him, right? _

With that, he stood up, and walked to the other side of the table. He plopped down next to Eren, who opened his eyes to reveal just a sliver of terrified green before he shut them again.

In all truth, Eren looked close to tears, and Levi wasn't going to accept that. He pondered over his options for a moment, before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the shivering other.

Eren stiffened under the sudden contact but relaxed and threw his arms around Levi, nearly crushing the other. Levi made a face at this, but Eren seemed to feel slightly comforted by the hug, so he didn't let go. Eren buried his face in Levi's chest, as if it would make the storm go away.

Levi didn't really care if others stared at the two; Eren was as close of a friend to Levi as Erwin and Hanji were.

For the first time in a long time, Levi realized, he felt like he'd been useful.

(Ooooooh lengthy. Not too lengthy; it's lengthy though. Wow.)


	8. Chapter 8

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin! ouo)

After the whole storm incident, in the middle of which Levi ended up cradling Eren until it passed.

Levi was a thunder buddy now. _I wonder how this happened._ He simply shook it off.

The storm may have rolled in slowly, but it went quicker than it came, and Eren apologized for clinging to Levi like a koala about a thousand and one times.

The duo still held their position within the cafe, now in silence. It became kind of awkward for the two, but not as awkward and embarassing as it had been for Eren. Said teenager was mortified when he realized that he probably made Levi very uncomfortable, and acting so weak in front of the silver-eyed male.

That, and Levi didn't seem like the kind of person who preferred to cuddle often. In truth, it actually appeared to be the complete opposite, seeing as Levi avoided everyone else he spoke to.

Eren never wondered why he himself was an exception to Levi.

"So." Eren jumped, being torn away from his thoughts as said person spoke up, shattering the silence. He could practically hear his train of thought crash into the inner wall of his skull. (Nothing intended or referenced. ouo)

"Hm?" Eren hummed, a light blush spreading across his cheek for letting someone catch him off guard and startle him to the point of him jumping.

"Jumpy much? Anyway, I know this is something weird or even personal to ask you, butdo you have any clue as to why you're afraid of storms? I mean, at the base of every fear must be a cause. " Levi knew it was an awkward, unusual question to ask anyone, but he didn't want to sit there in silence and let the poor kid embarass himself to death with his own thoughts.

It was pretty darned obvious that Eren was ashamed of letting himself appear weak in front of someone he just recently met not even a month ago, let alone spoken to more than about four times.

Though, at this 'unusual question', Eren visibly paled. Levi had struck a nerve with the boy and had no clue about it, thereon cursing himself for being careless. It was the little voice in the back of his head that had to reassure him that he couldn't have known that it was a touchy subject with Eren, mostly because it wasn't a question anyone would ask anyone else often.

It just happened to be a touchy subject, and a coincidence that Levi had reached that. A coincidence purely because Levi simply wanted to break the awkward silence apart.

"W-well.." Eren had cleared his throat, turning his attention outside. "Uh... I guess it was just really scary to me as a kid." Eren lied through his teeth, and it was extremely obvious to the other.

But Levi merely nodded and took a sip of his drink. "I see." He replied to Eren's answer, aware of the lie but not willing to push the subject even further; Eren seemed like an honest person. For him to lie about something such as a fear, it must have been even worse than a fear for the reason he was.

"Are you afraid of anything, Levi?" Eren got his color back a bit as he changed the subject, and clearly shook the horrifying thoughts from his head. Besides, it would be nice to know what Levi was afraid of, now that Eren made one of his fears clear to the other.

"Hm." Levi hummed, clearly thinking as he stared into his cup. He took a moment to look Eren dead in the eye and say, "I have a fear of being alone."

"Really? But you seem to push people away so much." Eren pointed out. Levi cocked an eyebrow at the other.

"I don't want to get close to anyone that I know that I can't trust. I've had something such as that happen to me in the past, and I would prefer it if it wouldn't happen again." Eren's eyes opened at this piece of information; Levi used to befriend people at one point on purpose?

This made Eren slightly angry, the flames of hatred sparking in Eren's eyes. Levi noted this, but knew it wouldn't be a threat to him. Eren wasn't angry at Levi, but the one who betrayed his trust, and caused him to shut out the world from him.

"That's _horrible._" Eren whispered, venom lacing every letter of both words.

"But it just goes to show how many people you can actually trust. As long as you wait to trust someone, then you're sure to stay safe." Levi replied smoothly, downing the rest of his drink.

"Huh." Eren looked down at his thumbs, which he found he absentmindedly began to twiddle as he was thinking. "Hey, Levi?"

"What is it?" Came a short and bitter reply.

"Do you have any friends?"

Levi was silent for a moment, before speaking again, "Yeah. I have two. I had a few more than that, but they..." Levi trailed off, and it became clear to Eren that Levi became uncomfortable.

"Can I ask one more question?" Eren asked to tear Levi away from his uncomfort.

"You just did, brat." Levi replied, and in turn, Eren made a face. Levi flashed him a ghost of a smile before speaking once again. "Go ahead."

"Am I considered your friend?" Eren asked quietly, finding that it was more embarassing to say it out loud. It sounded just fine in his head; he couldn't, for the life of him, think of why it came out as him sounding like an awkward love confession. Of which this was far from.

"... I suppose, yeah." Levi stated, hesitantly. It wasn't really that often that he could find someone he could actually truly call a friend.

Eren's face lit up at these three words. "Really?! That's great!" He cheered, fist pumping.

"Tch, don't act like it's an achievement you can get in a videogame, brat."

Eren chuckled at this. "Sorry, it just makes me happy that you have another person to confide in. Even if it _is _me." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Levi had to force back a grin, because Eren was nothing but right about this one. It made Levi happy too, though he wouldn't ever let it show upon his nearly moonlight-pale face. _Speaking of which, I think Eren's the first person I've ever accepted as a friend on my own. Hanji and Erwin forced me to communicate with them, and after some time, I suppose I could've called them acquaintences. _Levi thought, and it took everything he had not to let surprise cross his features at this new discovery. _Ah yes; not to mention that I've only spoken to Eren a number of times, and I've already accepted him. Ugh._ Levi thought to himself.

Lost in his thoughts, Levi never noticed Eren leaning on his arm again, and grinning at the other. Eren wasn't particularly thinking of anything, but taking in Levi's features.

"Wow, your eyes are a pretty silver, huh?" Eren accidentally let his thought slip which brought Levi away from his own.

"Uh."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be awkward." Eren said, in a rush.

"No, it's fine. Besides, your eyes are... pretty too, I guess."

"Really?"

"Mmm, they confuse me."

"They.. confuse you?" Eren questioned, confused.

"Yeah, the color."

"The color." Eren repeated.

"Did I f*cking stutter?" Levi shot back, bitterly.

"N-no, it's just.. how?"

"Well." Levi started, brushing of the fact that this was reaaally awkward for him.

"They're... kind of blue, kind of green. And when you get angry, they turn a little gold."

Eren stared at him blankly. "My eyes really _are_ confusing, aren't they?"

Levi nodded silently.

He leaned forward to inspect Eren's eyes, trying to finally figure out the color. Eren leaned in to inspect Levi's, finding joy in the little specks of blue he would find in the light silver.

They became really close...

Reaaalllllyyy cloooseee...

And then the two pulled away, just as they realized what they were doing.

The two blushed, whether one was a deep red and the other's was a faint pink, it was still a blush.

_Since when did I become infatuated with his eyes? He's a dude, so why do I even care?_

The two thought simultenously.

(SHOOT ME NOW-)


	9. Chapter 9

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin ^^ This is probably gonna turn out stupid, though. By the way, Levi is 17, and Eren 16. He can drive but doesn't often since the only places he really needs to go are within walking distance.)

While exiting the cafe, they had managed to bump into eachother, dropping their phones. Eren apologized, taking the blame, and picking up his phone. Levi brushed it off, saying it was 'No big deal,' and, 'It's okay, the screens aren't cracked.'

The two had said their goodbyes after Levi glanced at the clock, and noticing it was about time for him to head home. He lived about half an hour away, by car. Eren didn't need to catch a ride, his house was 15 minutes away walking-wise.

It took everything Eren had to not think of how awkward things had become since it stormed. The sun was setting at this time. He stood a moment, taking a moment to appreciate it's beauty. He hadn't noticed the wind's direction changing, going the opposite way it had been blowing.

Eren inhaled audibly, before exhaling with just as much force, and letting a smile creep onto his face. Despite the terrifying storm, Eren had a good time. Levi was more or less adding into the conversations that Eren had pretty much taken control of.

Though, Levi held Eren and provided a sense of comfort for the other male, becoming a thunder buddy for him. Eren couldn't be more greatful for a friend like him.

Eren looked ahead, surveying his surroundings. From what he's seen, from taking trips to the cafe quite a bit, from here it would be about 10 minutes until he reached home.

Eren blinked as it got darker, quicker than expected. He blinked, trying to get used to the sudden darkness. He almost brushed it off as the sun setting until he heard it.

Something low, nearly growling.

The wind had brought the storm back.

Eren's eyes flashed to the sky, where dark, menacing clouds hung overhead, slightly morphed from being moved around by the wind, and a tad lighter from releasing a lot of rain, but that didn't make them any less terrifying.

He witnessed a flash, another roll of thunder, and another flash as fear-no.. fear is an understatement.

As pure and utter trepidation coiled in the pit of his stomach, which he could feel rising up. He felt a few drops of water hit him, while quite a few more hit the pavement with a 'pitter patter'. To Eren, it sounded like a waterfall was about to come down on him.

His eyes dialated out of terror, and he found that he was frozen by fear. One more rumble and quick flash, and the only movements Eren was capable of were breathing and crying.

~To Levi's point of view.~

Godd mmit.

Levi had stopped at a gas station to fill up, reaching into his pocket for his phone to check the time.

And he found that the phone didn't belong to him. He heard a low rumble overhead, and acknowledged it as a storm. It didn't cross his mind that Eren hadn't returned to his own house yet; Levi couldn't have known how long it took to get there.

He sighed, before unlocking the screen and going to the contacts, to find his name. When he couldn't find it in the 'L's, he nearly facepalmed as he realized that Eren probably listed him as Ravioli.

He scrolled down to the R's; Eren didn't have very many contacts. There it was. He scowled as he recalled telling Eren to change it. Obviously the other didn't comply.

Levi clicked 'call', and held the phone up to his ear as he heard it ring, waiting for Eren to pick up. Sooner or later Eren would figure it out, but Levi didn't want to wait until they could meet up later to switch phones.

He finally heard the ringing stop, and a little voice. He couldn't make out what it said.

"What was that, brat?" Levi heard thunder in the background, and realized.

Eren wasn't home yet.

He was stuck outside in what he feared the most.

"L-Levi... help m-me." He heard the other say through sobs.

Sir Ravioli didn't waste another minute finishing filling up his car, paying for it, and rushing toward the cafe.

Once he arrived, he jumped out of his car, still on the phone. "Where are you?" He demanded, in a louder voice than he's ever said anything to anyone in.

Eren gave him the directions to the playground.

Levi would have made fun of him if it weren't for the current matter at hand.

Eren had managed to move under a plastic slide, eyes wide with fear as he sat, hugging his knees to his body so tightly it looked like it could suffocate the poor boy. Apparently the park was the closest place he could get to. His usually tan skin... well, if it was pale at the cafe, he was white as a sheet. Eren's eyes were bloodshot, he noticed as he ran closer to the other, hanging up but knowing Eren could see him.

Without a moments hesitation, he dove under the slide to embrace Eren, panting. He had ran the whole way there, and regret none of it.

From then on, Eren clung onto him like a koala bear. Literally. He wrapped his arms and legs around the shorter male, who scowled at the close contact, (Which he was pretty sure he'd had enough for the day) but didn't protest.

Levi had managed to pry off his jacket in the midst of Eren clinging-koala style-and put it on the other the best he could, considering the other was shivering as if he had been stuck on a snowy mountain for days on end, just barely surviving.

_This brat is lucky that I decided to lift weights. _Levi grimaced, lifting the sobbing teen up, and quickly walking back to the cafe, where his car was. He put Eren in the seat across from the driver's seat, buckling him. Seeing as the other seemed to be traumatized.

Eren didn't speak unless it was giving directions to his house. Levi hadn't said a word to insult Eren, not a word about 'his cowardice'. Though, Levi never would have no matter what.

Once they reached the house, Eren pulled out his keys slowly, and trying to get the key in, but his hand was shaking too much. A loud clap of thunder resounded, and he let out a terrified cry as he dropped the keys.

Levi dropped down into a quick and smooth crouch to pick up the keys, quickly standing up again to unlock the door in practically one swift motion. He lead Eren inside, who stumbled for a moment, stood frozen, and bolted to his room.

Ravioli stood still for a moment, the only thought crossing his mind for the second being, _This kid is a handful._

Mikasa, Levi gathered, was at work. He didn't know when she would be back, but from what Eren told him, Mikasa wouldn't be home for quite a while.

Levi ran a hand through his hair, sighing before he set out to look for Eren.

"Eren, where are you?" He deadpanned, looking in all rooms. He finally found Eren's which was blantantly normal, considering the kid was very expressive. He had a couple of posters on his wall that were of famous runners, a brown, tall dresser, a king-sized bed, green walls that seemed to match the boy's eyes. Nearly.

A nightstand, a regular-looking lamp, a mirror on his wall- Levi should really stop paying attention to the details and finding Eren. He knew Eren was in here; he had checked all of the other rooms.

He got an idea. He waited.

As if on cue, a loud clap of thunder ensued. A cry was heard from under the bed.

Levi nearly smirked. He walked over to the large bed, lifting up the covers. Underneath, the teen had curled up into a ball. There was a blanket and pillow under the bed, which didn't belong to any of the other furniture in the house. Almost like...

"Almost like you've had to ride out storms alone.." Levi merely whispered under his breath, unable to be heard by the other.

Eren hadn't noticed the other through his tears and sniffling, clinging to the pillow as if it would make the storm suddenly disappear.

"Eren." Levi spoke, his voice a little more harsh than he meant for it to be. Eren remained unresponsive to him.

"Eren.." He said again, his tone a little less hard. Though, Eren still didn't respond. Levi sighed, before grabbing Eren's arm and pulling him out from underneath. Earning him a loud cry of protest, of course.

Levi shoved him onto the bed, before following, and embracing him. He had already known he would probably end up staying here. Eren sobbed into Levi's chest while the other stroked his hair softly.

Levi pulled the other's phone out, setting it on the dresser. Eren slowly and shakily pulled out Levi's phone, who took it gently from Eren's hands.

"You really are a handful, aren't you, brat." Levi murmered as he held the other close, releasing one hand to text 'home' that he would be spending the night with a friend.

And later, they dozed off at one point.


	10. Chapter 10

(I do noooot own Shingeki no Kyojin! ^^)

Eren woke up to an unfamiliar warmth. It felt that something-or someone-had wrapped their arms around him. He didn't even need to open his eyes to realize that Levi had spent the night when he was going to go home.

And Levi didn't get to go home because he was busy being Eren's thunder buddy; the thought only made Eren feel really, really bad about it.

Levi smelled nice.

_Oh God I should really stop,_ Eren thought to himself in embarassment before prying bleary green eyes open.

Only to be met with silver.

Eren nearly jumped out of his skin as realized that Levi was awake, and then proceeded to feel even worse about making Levi spend the night with him because he even stayed with Eren until he, too, awoke.

The two had a little staring contest. It wasn't over until Eren had spoken up. The first words to come out of his mouth, slighty slurred from being tired, were, "I'm sorry."

He recieved a harsh slap to the side of his head, which woke him up completely. "Ouch, what was that for?" Eren questioned, assuming that Levi was upset about making him stay over.

"For apologizing." Levi stated flatly. To this, Eren cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I apologized because I feel bad." Eren replied, a look of guilt passing over his face for a split second, before Levi sighed.

"Brat, I stayed the night on my own accord. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have stayed, now would I?"

"What if it made you feel bad that you left me alone?" Eren questioned, to which Levi scowled.

"Do you really expect something like that from me, Eren?" Levi deadpanned.

"You have a point."

"Of course I do."

"You really didn't have to, though." Eren mumbled quietly before biting his lip.

"I didn't have to. I wanted to. If you didn't matter to me, or weren't my friend, then heck, I wouldn't even have been talking to you yesterday." Levi shifted his silver gaze to the ceiling. "Besides, the only friends I have and will ever have will be some of the most important people to me. Don't blame yourself or get upset because you believe that you did something wrong. You're so selfless that it hurts, you moron." He finished, before looking back at the other.

Eren was stunned. No one besides Armin and Mikasa really cared that much about him. No, Levi seemed to care just a bit more, which was very much, considering Mikasa is a motherly character.

"S-selfless?" Eren sputtered, confused. Levi sighed at this.

"Selfless. You're so upset that I didn't make it back home because I chose to stay here and comfort you in your time of need, and yet you still feel so bad. You never really do care about yourself, do you?" Levi glared at him, making the other shrink back slightly.

"I do too! I mean, I eat well, and I lift weights, and I run. A lot!" He argued, but was instantly silenced by a harsh glare.

"Not physically. I know some people who are as afraid of things as you are, and will stop at nothing to reach comfort in those situations. Yet here you are, willing to push someone away in your time of need because you feel they should be happier. You're an idiot." He responded flatly, yet his eyes beheld anger.

"Sorry." Eren said sadly, receiving a flick in response. "Ouch."

"Don't be sorry." Levi let go, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and getting off. Eren noted that he only took his shoes off before crashing onto the bed with Eren.

Eren looked over at the time. '8:51.'

Levi looked outside, to find his car in the driveway. This slightly shocked the shorter, until he realized that Mikasa probably went out to the cafe (Eren told her where they were going before he left). Levi patted his pockets, then cursed.

Mikasa had come in and taken the keys. Now, Levi was okay with that. But that meant she saw Levi cuddling him.

Even though they were just friends, (A/N: FOR NOW! MUAHAHA!) it was very unsightly to be seen cuddling another of the same gender.

He sighed, slipping his shoes on. "Hey, Levi?"

"What?"

"Do you need to take a shower?" Eren questioned.

To which Levi gave a death glare. "Are you implying something?"

Eren panicked. "No, that's not it at all! I was just wondering, since you always seem so.. clean. You appear to be very precise about being clean." He had managed to explain, his cheeks growing red.

"..." Levi was surprised that the other deducted his obsession for being clean by simply taking in Levi's appearance. _Either he's observant or a stalker, of which the latter I am not too concerned about. Eren doesn't seem like that._

"So..?" Eren tore Levi away from his thoughts.

Levi thought for a moment. He turned to stare at Eren. "Sure."

Eren nodded, showing him to the bathroom. "Here. I'll grab you some clothes you can borrow." He flashed a bright grin to the other.

Levi nodded his head in thanks, before stepping into the bathroom. The shower wasn't that hard to figure out, since it was identical to the model he normally used. He washed himself thoroughly, noting to himself that all of the soaps there smelled just like Eren.

_This means I'll smell like him too. That was a weird thought._ Levi mused to himself as he scrubbed his raven hair clean.

He had the shower curtain pulled back, so he didn't panic when he heard the door open.

"Sorry, Levi, these clothes might be a little big, but they'll probably work. Is that okay?" He heard Eren's sweet voice over the sound of the water-since when did Levi describe voices sweet?

"Nopenopenope..." Levi mumbled to himself, to which Eren was confused.

"It's not..?" Eren questioned, dumbfounded.

"No, wait, it's fine, Eren, really." Levi said, loudly and directed toward the brunette.

"Oh, okay!" Eren replied cheerfully. "There's also a towel here. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Levi didn't say anything, simply nodding as he heard Eren exit the bathroom.

And mentally slapping himself for thinking Eren could see him nod.

He finished up quickly, drying himself off swiftly and sliding on Eren's clothing. "Tch, the brat wasn't wrong when he said it would be a little big." Levi commented as the shirt hung loosely from his thin yet lean frame.

The sweatpants weren't as bad, since he could tie them to stay around his waist. They kind of dragged under his feet, but it didn't matter that much.

Levi took a sniff of the clothing. _This smells like him too. _He thought, before it occured to him that sniffing clothing that didn't belong to him was really weird.

Wrapping the towel around his neck and grabbing the clothing he wore the previous day, he left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, where Mikasa and Eren were sitting at the table. Mikasa had made a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. Levi avoided her gaze as he walked in. He sat down, and Mikasa set a plate in front of him.

"Thank you." He said to her, receiving a nod in response and Mikasa went back to eating, and Levi began to. He caught Eren's gaze, but didn't stop.

He looked over at Mikasa, who had also been looking at him. He didn't expect that, and choked on his food slightly. He didn't let this show to the others, and took a sip of his orange juice to quickly rinse his food down.

Mikasa and Levi had finished before Eren, which was surprising, for Eren started first. Mikasa looked at Levi, before leaning over and whispering, "I need to speak with you."

He nodded, before following her out of the room.

Once they were in the living room, the two sat down on the couch, and Mikasa began to whisper to him.

"I saw you two last night." Was what she started with. Levi held his apathetic gaze before speaking.

"Is there a problem with that?" Crap, he didn't mean to sound that rude. Oh well, he was toast anyway.

Mikasa glared before standing up. Levi slowly did as well, waiting for a scolding of some sort.

He was surprised to find himself wrapped tightly in an embrace. "Um?"

"Thank you, Levi," Mikasa began again, "for staying with Eren throughout the storm. He has a lot of bad history with storms he isn't comfortable with, so I'm glad you stuck with him."

Levi stared up at her, before sighing and patting her head. "You're welcome, I suppose. Do you realize how selfless that moron is, though?"

She pulled away, onyx eyes staring into silver. "Tell me about it. All he cares about is taking care of his body, but nothing more."

"He seems like the kind of person to do volunteer work in his spare time."

"That, and exercising. He's too nice for his own good; one of these days, I'm probably gonna find him coming home with a box of abandoned kittens. And knowing him, he'll want to keep them all."

"Hm." Was Levi's response. He could imagine the brunette bringing something like that home, a pleading expression on his face, and the words, "But we can't just leave them there, they'll starve!"

"If it does manage to happen, what will you say?" He questioned.

"Depends on the amount." She shrugged.

"By the way, thanks for bringing my car around." He brought the subject up, throwing away the other. She merely nodded. "No problem."

"Anyway, I better get going." Levi looked at his phone, the time being 9:25.

"Alright, make sure to say goodbye to Eren. He has kind of an infatuation with you, so I doubt he would be happy if you left without a word."

"Will do." Levi made his way into the kitchen, where Eren had finished up. He was placing his dishes in the sink when he noticed Levi enter.

"Oh, hi!" He turned to the other. Levi nodded hello. "I'm heading out."

"Oh, okay." Eren gave him a large smile. "Thanks again, Levi."

"It's no problem. If you ever need me, I'm only a half hour away."

Eren laughed. "Too far." He proceeded to hug the shorter, who hesitantly hugged back before turning on his heel after letting go, heading to the door.

He opened the door, about to shut it when he heard footsteps racing toward him. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around. "What is i-" He was cut off by Eren pressing his lips to the shorter's.

It was brief, and before Levi could say anything after Eren pulled away, Eren shut the door.

Levi stared at the door, before putting a hand to his lips. He made his way to his car, keeping his back turned just in case Eren saw the faint blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

Eren watched from the window, flustered that he had taken such a bold action at the last second. Mikasa chuckled quietly at him, to which she received a, "Don't laugh at me!"

(A/N: Oh. ouo)


	11. Chapter 11

(I don't own Attack on Titan. ouo Thanks for all le reviews, I love em, I love em.)

Our lovely little duo forgot about the little kiss that Eren left on little Levi's lips. Even so, Levi and Eren had become considerably closer to eachother.

No, that's an understatement.

The two texted whenever they got the chance, and that was quite often. They both went to some track meets together, for the others didn't include many other schools, including Levi's.

But when they did, they would talk until it's their turn to run.

Levi always won, and Eren was never a sore loser about it. This made Levi happy, and he didn't mind the presence of the other at all.

Track doesn't last forever. Before the two knew it, track season was over, spring came and went, and they hung out often. Summer went by like a breeze, and the silver-eyed teen would come over to Eren's house and spend the night, staying up until 2 in the morning watching mostly horror movies.

One would expect Eren to get scared easily.

In the end, it was always Levi who was clutching a pillow and hiding under Eren's bed. Eren would laugh and do his best to coax the other out from hiding.

School started once again, this time, Eren and Levi as Juniors. It was currently fall, October to be exact.

On the week before our special holiday, schools all around have let the students off for a break. Eren was ecstatic. On a cool fall day, Eren was sitting on his bed inside, leaning against the headboard. He was texting a certain short male, of course.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Kiwis are just plain weird, like.. they're covered in fur, and then they're green on the inside. Is that not weird?

Currently, the two were on the subject of weird foods. Eren brought up kiwis, obviously.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

They sure as h3ll look nasty, but have you ever even tried one before? They're not that bad, surprisingly.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Are you sure? What do they taste like? Do they taste like limes? Are they bitter?

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

They taste really sweet, actually. You should try one.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

No way, they're just... really gross. Do you eat them like you would an apple, or what?

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

No, actually, they're cut up. You don't eat the skin, I don't know why on earth anyone would do that.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Oh.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Why would you even think to eat the skin? Do you really think I would have eaten it that way, brat?

Levi had a point. Eren's fingers danced across the little keypad as a little subject came to mind.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Not really, seeing as you are very picky. By the way, are you gonna do anything for Halloween?

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Probably. Not that I have a choice.

Eren raised an eyebrow at this before replying.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Why's that?

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

I have two friends that force me to dress up every year as something. It's really annoying. You know what my costume was last year?

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

I don't know, what?

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

They forced me into a ravioli costume. I don't even know where you get something like that.

It took everything Eren had to not burst out laughing. He can surely imagine it on the other male.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Don't even laugh. I know you're trying not to, kid. I will end you.

Eren swore Levi was psychic.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

I am.

Eren stared, bewildered at the screen.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

I'm kidding, even you wouldn't be so dumb to fall for that, right..?

Eren sputtered.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

No! Of course not!

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Oh man, I really got you, huh?

Eren became flustered at this, and pouted.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

ANYWAY. Are you on break as well? I forgot to ask you that.

Eren was listening to 'This is Halloween' while texting. He waited for the other to reply as he stared outside, noting the amber, gold, and rust colored leaves that decorated the once green grass. His phone buzzed.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Yeah. Why, did you want me to spend the night? I swear, if you make me watch any more horror movies, I'm going to end your like, Jaeger.

The green-eyed teen snickered.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

No, why would I do thaaat?

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

You little douche nugget.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Douche nugget? That's a new one.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Anyway, yeah, I have the week off as well.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Then I'm sure you already know the question.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

I'm on my way over. See you in half an hour.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Right. See you then.

Eren threw his phone onto his bed, making sure the house was neat enough for Levi to come over. As usual, it was spotless.

He glanced over at the time. '4:30.' Maybe they could go on a walk when Levi got there. Eren's been aching to move around since Eren was let off for break.

Sure enough, once it hit 5, Levi was at his door. Eren greeted him with a smile and let him in-no, wait, Eren pulled the poor guy in.

Levi set his stuff down, but kept his coat, gloves, and scarf on. Eren questioned the shorter with a certain 'Why aren't you taking off your coat?' look.

Levi shrugged. "I figured you'd want to go on a walk once I got here."

And Eren truly wondered if the other was psychic.

(JUST WAIT I'VE GOT A GOOD IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER HOLD UP)


	12. Chapter 12

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ouo)

Walking in the brisk weather didn't bother Eren.

Levi, on the other hand, complained quite a bit. Eren was always warm, so he never really could complain.

Eren had bought themselves some hot chocolate, mainly for Levi to warm him up. They found themselves at the same park Eren had hid a few months ago during a thunderstorm. Eren had given Levi the rest of his hot chocolate and began swinging, laughing like a child whilst Levi watched him.

He seemed to touch the sky; there were those wings he saw on the other from time to time.

Levi concluded that he'd lost his marbles.

He shook his head with a sigh, and stood up. Eren noticed this and slowed down. "Something wrong?"

"I need to piss." He stated bluntly, to which Eren responded by staring, before laughing. "Oh, okay. Don't take too long."

Levi nodded as he headed off to the bathroom.

Eren hummed quietly to himself, the tune growing softer as Levi turned the corner.

To find a group of thugs. They smirked at him, and he suddenly knew that everything wasn't gonna go fantastic.

-To Eren! Pchoooo-

Eren felt fearful, all of a sudden. He tried to play it off, but couldn't shake the feeling that Levi might be in trouble. He sighed, and decided to go check on him.

He turned the corner, just as Levi had earlier, and was greeted with Levi gagged and bound, and a few ratty looking guys that were about to strip the poor guy.

Eren stared.

And stared.

Then he got pissed. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at them. "Get away from him!"

"Oh? Why don't you take his place then?"

Eren got an idea.

He acted all flustered, and gave himself bonus points for blushing on perfect queue. "Well.. I guess. But you have to let him go!" Acting cutesy seemed to work well.

Levi stared at him, with a look in his silver eyes that read, 'What are you doing? You can't be serious!'

Eren subtly gave a little wink at Levi, and for some reason, it caused the other to feel at ease.

"Oh, if you say so.~" The tallest and most muscled male of the group-Eren guessed to be the leader-agreed without a second thought. He walked over to Eren, grabbing him by the arm.

"Let the other go." The leader commanded. "This one will do much better."

Levi looked at Eren once he was let go, and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when he saw Eren's eyes. They looked a little less green and a little more.. of a..

Catlike yellow.

Eren gave a nod of his head, and Levi ran back to the swings, silently praying to every god in existance to protect Eren.

He then heard a few shouts and moans of pain, clenching his eyes and fists as he grit his teeth at the sounds.

All of a sudden, these sounds.. stopped?

What if they killed Eren, or knocked him out to kidnap him?

He couldn't stand sitting around idly, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Still, he had to worry about the brat, and rushed back over, around the corner, and..

One man standing. There was blood splattered on the walls as Eren turned to him, a catlike gleam still in his eyes, which appeared to be an otherwordly yellow under the light.

"They're not dead." Eren said, calmly.

".. You made a mess, you moron." Levi spoke, his voice holding nothing, not even a stammer of fear.

Eren chuckled, which would have seemed normal if the teen wasn't covered in blood.

He cleaned himself off with a few paper towels, and took a last look at the men on the ground, beaten but not fatally.

"They got what they deserved, those desperate pricks." Commented Eren. Levi nodded.

"Thanks, by the way." Said Levi. Eren just smiled and shrugged.

"No problem. Mind you this, if I couldn't handle them, then I wouldn't had made the switch."

Oh, but Levi was perfectly capable of escaping. He had a knife he was using from behind to cut at the bindings when Eren showed up.

The only reason Levi was caught so easily was that a member of the little gang had slipped behind him, and knocked him in the head, nod hard enough to cause him to slip into unconsciousness, but enough to daze him.

Though, what Eren had done was beyond his abilities, and Levi had to admit, he had no clue that Eren could hold his own in a fight.

"How did you do that?" He asked, influenced by his thoughts. He watched as Eren scraped blood away from behind his ear.

"How does blood even get there? Anyway... that's a secret." Eren winked at him.

"Tch." Levi gave as a response, annoyed.

Oh well, he shouldn't pry. It was dark, and the light still made Eren's eyes look like someone else's.

"Why are you eyes like that, Eren?" Levi questioned.

"Like what?"

"They're.. yellow."

Eren blinked. "I don't know. People have told me that my eyes turn yellow-ish when I get angry, but I've never noticed. I never actually thought they were telling the truth, but now that you're asking, I guess they were being serious?"

Levi merely nodded.

"I see. Anyway, we should head back. I have some great horror movies to watch." Eren said brightly.

Levi's eyes widened. This was going to be a long night.

(THERE. THERE. I DID IT. -Dies-)


	13. Chapter 13

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ^^)

Eren woke up on the floor. _What a wonderful way to wake up,_ Eren thought miserably to himself as he stood up with a soft moan, standing up straight and stretching out. He cringed at the resonating cracks and pops that emitted from his sore back, and a pang of pain made itself known in his wrist from yesterday's events.

He listened closely, then, hearing soft breaths from behind him. He nearly panicked before remembering that a certain shortie stayed the night with Eren. Neither wanted to use the couch, Eren using the argument that, 'This is my house, therefore I get to use my own bed,' and Levi interjecting with, 'I'm the guest, you should be offering up your bed like a chivalrous gentleman.'

In the end, the two shared a bed.

The first time they had, nothing happened. The second time, Eren found out that Levi likes to kick in his sleep. That, or the other was having a nightmare. Either way, Eren didn't like waking up on the cold floor.

Levi started to toss and turn again, kicking here and there, and groaning fearfully. Eren wasted no time sitting on the edge Levi was facing, and stroking his cheek softly, using his other hand to smooth out Levi's messy hair. Though Eren was dead tired, and it was... what, two in the morning? He refused to let Levi have a nightmare while Eren was there.

After a few moments, Levi calmed down, the frown slowly diminishing from his face, turning into a peaceful expression. Eren turned to get off the bed, but Levi threw his arms around his neck.

Eren didn't hear anything from the other, and he realized that Levi had done this in his sleep. He shifted, but realized he wasn't gonna get away so easily. For someone who was sleeping, he had a tight grip. Not tight enough to come closing to choking him, though.

The brunette slightly panicked for the second time in ten minutes, gently trying to pry Levi's arms away with no avail. In the end, he gave up with an exasperated sigh before falling asleep again.

~Whoop Timeskip~

Ravioli woke up, a sweet fragrance filling his nose. He didn't open his eyes, but only took a moment to inhale the scent, still slightly drowsy. It smelled like... coconut and pineapple. It smelled slightly feminine, but not completely so. The silver-eyed male took his time before it dawned on him that he had his arms wrapped around something-or someone-warm.

Reluctantly, he pried his eyes open, which were greeted with soft, shiny chestnut hair. He found that he'd buried his nose into it unintentionally. He felt the other breathing, back rising and falling with every inhale and exhale against his stomach and chest, nearly forgetting who it was he had spent the night with.

Confused, he slowly let go of the warm being, realizing he'd clung to Eren in his sleep. The other remained unresponsive, sleeping like a rock.

Levi sat up, rubbing blurry eyes, getting rid of any sleep that remained. He looked at his arm which beheld little imprints from Eren's clothing. It seemed that he held onto the other a little too tightly, and silently hoped Eren wasn't awake for any of it.

Said male turned over, groaning softly as he stretched out on the bed in a fashion which closely resembled a cat. He took a glance over to Levi with tired green eyes before turning his head back down into the pillow he'd rolled over to. He then mumbled quietly, "Good morning, Ravioli."

"What was that, you little brat?" Levi inquired, while his voice beheld as much venom as he could have given it considering the current situation.

He could see Eren give a little jump from fright, before Eren hesitantly replied, "Er, uhm... Rivaille."

Levi stared at the other. "Rivaille?" He hadn't heard that name in a long, long time.

".. Uh." Eren didn't move as he murmered that one sound.

"How did you know my real name was Rivaille, brat?" Levi deadpanned.

"Okay, seriously, I had no idea. It was the first name that came to mind, Levi, I swear." Eren pushed himself up, curling in a little so he was on his hands and knees for a moment before pushing himself over into a sitting position, cringing slightly as the dizziness that overcame him for a moment. Levi thought the hands and knees position suited Eren for a moment before mentally throwing himself off of a cliff for thinking something like that.

"Sure." Levi replied, voice laced with dripping saracasm. His eyes drifted to Eren's collarbone, which donned arm and handprints, obviously from Levi.

Eren threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm telling the truth, I swear."

Levi stared him down for a moment before sighing. "Right, okay, let's talk, Eren."

Said brunette looked slightly frightened at those words.

The ravenette sighed. "I'm not going to tear your head off."

"I'm going to share some things that my other friends don't know about me, got it brat?" To which Eren nodded eagerly before Levi proceeded.

"I was born in France, but my father ran off when I was born, and my mother was a horrible person to everyone else, and eventually me. Now, I got lucky, since she wasn't abusive. Physically, that is. She yelled at me a lot, and died at some point from suicide. I was thrown into an orphanage, from which a man named Erwin Smith adopted me from. He moved here, to America, and I lived with him for a while, before running away." Levi laughed bitterly. "I believed his kindness was false, that he never cared about me in the first place. I was afraid because no one had been nice to me like that before.

I lived a couple of years on the streets, avoiding him at all costs, stealing to survive, and dealing things that you should never learn about. In the end, he found me, and persuaded to me that he truly cared, in which he actually did, because I'm blind to kindness, Eren. I'm not used to it; I've been raised on nothing but hate. My name is, in fact, really Rivaille, but whoever tries to say it as such has the worst time. Those morons have no idea what they're doing and are incapable, therefore, I switched to Levi. It seemed like the closest alternative, and it stuck." Levi finished, taking a deep breath, and avoiding eye contact with the other for a moment.

He was taken into warm arms, but didn't protest. "I see. Thank you for telling me about you, Levi. Now, let me tell you about me."

The shorter pulled away, staring at Eren, bewildered. Levi knew his past was bad, but Eren.. this kid was completely traumatized, and he was okay with letting Levi know about it?

"Are you sure?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow. Eren rolled his eyes. "It isn't that bad."

Levi shot him a look, before Eren gave a half-hearted laugh and replied, "Okay, maybe it is."

He inhaled audibly. "I had a perfect childhood, you know. That is, until my mother died."

Levi nodded, listening intently, afraid he wouldn't ever get to hear anything again if he didn't listen now.

"Mikasa isn't my real sister; she was adopted. Her parents were brutally murdered in front of her, and was nearly sold as a slave. My father used to be a doctor, and was going to check up on them. At the time, I had been taking lessons in karate, and got myself into streetfights all the time. He brought me along with him, in hopes I would become friends with Mikasa.

Kids didn't really want to be my friend, and none of them really met my standards, so, dad was giving a last shot at getting me a friend. I was really unsociable. But, when we got to their house..." Eren took a deep breath before proceeding, "... There was blood everywhere, two dead bodies dismembered, it was disgusting." Levi noticed Eren visibly paling, setting a hand on Eren's head. He continued, closing his eyes for a moment, and getting a bit of his color back.

"They had taken Mikasa to a cabin in the forest. I found it by following their footsteps. Before I did, dad told me to stay where I was before going to the nearest police station, finding that he had left his phone at home. I didn't listen, being the stubborn child I was, and grabbed a knife form the drawer before searching for clues to where they could have gone. When I got there, I pretended to be lost. One of the kidnappers had answered the doors, and didn't see it coming as.. I nearly impaled him on the knife. I then ran out, tying the knife to the broom.

When he came looking for me, I charged at him with the knife on the broom, taking it off to stab him repeatedly in a fit of rage. All I could see then was red from pure animosity toward the men who had killed her parents and kidnapped her. Once I finished, I untied her, and that's when she told me there were three men."

It was Levi's turn to visibly pale. Eren chuckled bitterly. "Yeah. He came out of nowhere and strangled me. Then, I told Mikasa something I've found that she lives by: 'Fight. If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you don't win.' She picked up the knife, breaking the handle, and stabbed the man. It was gruesome, and dad was pissed when he found us. The police didn't charge us with anything, since we were just children, and it was purely self defense. What they were doing was illegal anyway. Later, about a week, we officially adopted her. The scarf she always wears was the one I was wearing that night. It's her comfort object.

Two years later, we were involved in a car accident. Two of us escaped with minor injuries, but mother did not."

"Who was the other that didn't leave with minor injuries?" Eren stared at him before standing up, back facing Levi, and removing his shirt.

Levi's slate-grey eyes widened slightly as he stared at Eren's back. A large, jagged, pink scar ran across his back. It didn't end there. Eren turned around, lifting up the right leg of the shorts he had changed into last night, showing him another scar, as well as his left shoulder, which had one that ran across his arm.

"It was fatal, yes, but I managed to survive due to some miracle." Eren returned to his place on the bed.

"That night, it was storming, and I was terrified. I didn't like storms as a little kid, but the fact that my mother died during one... no, due to one... is terrifying." Levi raised an eyebrow, and Eren responded with, "Lightning struck on of the trees, followed by a loud clap of thunder, and it fell in front of the car. That's part of the reason I have somewhat... a phobia, if you will."

"A phobia is an understatement, Eren."

To this, he flashed a small, pearly smile. "Yeah. I suppose so."

He cleared his throat. "Dad started to drink afterward, to the point where he killed himself from the amount he drank. He was torn when my mother died, she, oh," he chuckled, "she was his-no, our-whole world, and when she died, everything in the world became 1000x less brighter, less lively, less cheerful. It seemed that when she left, so did the sun. We revolved around her, and all of a sudden, she was..." Eren's voice cracked. "She was.. gone. Dead. She left us, and you don't, you'll never know, how bad we wanted her-how bad we want her back."

He cast his green gaze downward, avoiding Levi's eyes, knowing the other was astonished that he had broken down in tears like that. He'd only realized that tears were overflowing, over the brim when he blinked and watched little droplets hit his hands, pooling up because they just wouldn't stop. "She was our everything, and... man.." He sobbed, clenching his fists. "I'm almost mad at her for leaving us, because we loved her so much... She was everything, you know..?" He pressed his palms into his eyes, almost as if doing that would hold back the seemingly endless tears.

Levi held the other close while they sat in silence, Eren's sobbing the only source of sound.

"... You didn't cry at her funeral, did you?" It was less of a question and more of an accusation, but not as threatening. Eren paused a moment.

"So many years... it took me so, so very long to finally realize... she was gone, that she would never come back. It always felt like one day, she would knock on the door and say... and say.." He choked on his sobs. "say, 'I'm home, Eren, Mikasa.' and take us in her loving embrace like she used to, but she's not. She'll never come home."

Levi could hear it in the other's voice; he was dying a little on the inside, his mother's dead leaving a terrible would on his soul. _That was corny, _Levi mused to himself, _but I'm determined to heal him. _

That was when he recalled texting Eren. He winced as he remembered what he said to him. 'Didn't your mother ever teach you that?'

That's why he took so long to respond. That was a touchy subject, and though Levi didn't know about it them, it made him hate himself even more for it.

The more Levi thought about it, the more he had to respect Eren. He went through quite a few traumatizing things, nearly dying twice, losing two parents and killing three men, with his adopted sister, merely to survive. Yet, Eren looks on with a bright smile on his face, toward most, toward Levi and Mikasa especially.

"Your mother isn't ever going to come back, I know," Levi spoke again, cringing as Eren choked once again at the comment; "but I promise I'll be here instead, okay? I'll never be as good as your mother, let alone even my mother, but I can say that I won't leave you so easily, and so unexpectedly. Got it, brat?"

Eren paused a moment, still sobbing slightly, but he threw his hands around the other, clinging to him as if he would slip away like his mother did.

"... You.. don't leave me.. okay? Ever. I won't ever forgive you if you do." Eren took a shaky breath, about done crying.

"I won't ever leave you, okay?" Levi hugged back for reassurance. Eren pulled away, looking at the other with bloodshot eyes as tears still streamed down his cheeks. He sniffled before holding up a hand, extending his pinky.

"Pinky promise?" Eren asked childishly, and Levi held back a sigh at the immaturity of the question.

He then extended his hand as well, wrapping his slim, pale pinky around Eren's larger and sunkissed. "Pinky promise." Then, Eren wiped his eyes away with his free hand, giving Levi a bright smile.

Eren took a few moments to calm down, before the two got out of bed, and changed. Levi went to take a shower, and Eren had taken one the night before, because blood is kind of hard to wash off at times.

He went into the kitchen, finding Mikasa, as he had the previous time. She didn't even glance at Eren as she spoke, startling Eren. "Are you okay, Eren?"

"How.. I don't...?" he stuttered out, and she sighed. "I heard you crying. You explained our situation to Levi, haven't you?"

He nodded his head. "You know what that means, Eren?" She asked, menacingly.

Eren looked scared for Levi's safety before Mikasa cracked a small smile before replying, "It means that Levi's part of our family now."

(UGHRUHGUHGH I ALMOST CRIED.)


	14. Chapter 14

( I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. I love Halloween, so I just _had _to. ouo)

Halloween had arrived sooner than expected. The air was chilly, and there were decorations decorating one house to another of ghosts, pumpkins, skeletons, the works.

Eren had the perfect costume.

This year, he was going to go as a zombie, and he had the perfect makeup, which Mikasa promised to help him with. That left him wondering what Levi was going to be.

What better way than to ask?

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

What are you going to be for Halloween?

Not two minutes later did he recieve an answer from the other.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

It's a surprise. I'm busy, Eren.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

With?

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Chores.

Eren left it at that, and shoved his phone in his pocket without bothering to reply. He didn't waste another moment before plopping down in the chair at the computer in the living room, instantly opening up the web browser to look up the best ways to make a zombie costume look terrifying.

The green-eyed teen was torn between testing it out early, or leaving it to the last moment so he wouldn't waste supplies.

He looked at the time on the screen, which read 7:49. Mikasa would be home soon. He shrugged and stood up, heading to the kitchen, for he'd just ask her for her opinion when she returned.

Lazily shuffling into the room, skin prickling from the sudden switch from carpet to cold tile as he went to the cupboard, retrieving a bag of chips to munch on.

Chewing on the junk food loudly, he headed to the living room once again, planting himself comfortably on his couch. His phone buzzed in his pocket, tearing his attention away from the T.V. screen. Eren wiped his hands off on his pants before retrieving his phone.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Did you cut off your fingers or something?

Eren took a moment to process the meaning of that.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

You said you were busy, so I thought I'd leave you alone.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

I didn't tell you to stop talking to me.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

You said you were busy. How am I supposed to interperet that, Sir Ravioli?

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

I swear to God, Eren.

Said male snickered to himself at the other's response to the little nickname.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Not one for pet names, now are we?

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Shut up, you half-brain moron.

Eren noticed that his face began to feel sore, finding that he began to grin like a fool at the other's antics.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

That is a bad pet name. That is a very bad pet name. I'm hurt.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Get over yourself, brat.

Eren knew it wasn't anything of the hostile manner toward himself, though. It was just.. Levi's way of showing affection, one might say.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Sure, Ravioli. Sure.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Shut up. What are you going as?

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

A tell for a tell, Levi.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

Talk about unfair.

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Look who's talking, Ravioli.

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

EREN!

**From: Jaegerbomb**  
**To: Ravioli**

Well look at the time it's about time for me to hit the hay! Goodnight, Sir Ravioli!

**From: Ravioli**  
**To: Jaegerbomb**

EREEEEN!

(Sorry for long time no update, I've been tired, busy, and slightly disoriented. Forgive me please? ^^')


	15. Run With Me Halloween Special

(I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, jussayin'. ouo)

Eren believed his costume went way better than expected-with the help of Mikasa, that it.

According to Levi, he wouldn't be going with anyone in his home town, so guess who was spending the night for about the 1000th time?

Said male was pulling up in the driveway. Currently, they were about to go to a party that Sasha had invited them to. She lived on a farm that was rumored to be haunted, so it sounded like the perfect scenario for everyone.

It would be scary. It would be terrifying. It would set the fear factor mood. They all loved the idea, so they accepted without a moments hesitation.

Eren asked beforehand if he could bring a friend along, and Sasha happily obliged, because, "The more, the merrier."

So, that's what would be going on. Still, even as Levi was knocking on the door, even as he came inside and plopped down on the couch as if it was his home, even as he stared at the T.V. blankly, the three had time to kill.

Mikasa wouldn't be attending the party at Sasha's; she'd already agreed to attend a Halloween party at work, so she was dressing up as a cat for it.

She'd been talking about Jean working with her, and Eren hated the guy. He was rude, self-centered, and looked like a horse.

"If he lays his hands on you, I will beat the living snot out of him, alright?" Eren assured with her. Mikasa just shook her head.

"Even if he did assult me, Eren, it wouldn't be anything I can't handle." Which was true, since Mikasa attended martial arts classes with Eren since their mother and father died, and Mikasa was even better in the type of martial arts. Still, Eren's fighting style was different, and much more deadly.

"And if I let you after him, there wouldn't be any guarantee that he would be left alive, now would there?" She deadpanned, slipping her high-heels on, and adjusting her cat ears in the bathroom mirror.

"Eh." Eren shrugged. He wouldn't admit to anyone, not even Mikasa or his dearest Levi that he was very dangerous once he experienced the personality swing.

It just happened from time to time, whether it be Eren get angry, or someone is threatened. Most of the time, it happened when he was injured.

Either way, it was a scary process and no one wants to be around the brunette once those lovely turquoise orbs show even the slightest hint of the amber they turn to.

And with that, Mikasa grabbed her purse, said her goodbyes, and was out the door, heading to the car.

Eren waved goodbye and relaxed on the couch. There was a stand by the door, holding candy for the kids who wandered around this area of town, which was very popular.

Since they had about two and half hours until they would head to Sasha's-in Levi's car, by Eren's direction-they would sit and watch a horror flick, munching on a bit of candy for themselves.

Oh yes, Levi's costume.

It appeared he wasn't in it, Levi convincing Eren that he would change into it once it was time to go, much to Eren's dismay.

Despite that, Eren looked like a very convincing zombie, and when he answered the door, he was greeted by the most expression he would receive of horror from Levi-a slight raising of the eyebrows.

That was pretty much it; it's slightly disappointing when it comes to terror from Levi.

Here they were, lounging on the couch. A knock on the door from time to time, Eren answering it every time. He earned a few squeals then giggles from the children who saw his costume.

As the time neared, Levi headed to the bathroom with a bag wordlessly.

He stepped out a few minutes later, wearing a pair of fake but realistic-looking fangs, an old victorian outfit, and a pair of white gloves donning slim fingers.

"Wow." To Eren, the other looked extremely handsome. He brushed this off and exclaimed, "You look so cool! It suits you perfectly." Eren offered with a bright smile.

Levi felt his cheeks heat up slightly, which he covered with a fake cough and turning his head away.

"Alright, let's go then."

With that, Levi and Eren made it just in time.

Sasha explained that her father had put together a haunted maze with high stacks of hay (which would be eaten by the animals later).

For a good hour, the two enjoyed themselves, introducing Levi to friends, drinking punch and eating little cup cakes, or at least Eren did. Levi didn't want to, or he would most likely lose his fangs.

Levi got a lot of comments from the girls, squealing about how handsome he was, to which Eren wrapped his arms around the shorter to fake being clingy and saying, "Hey, he's mine." To which he received quite a few chuckles and giggles. Levi cleared his throat and shoved the other away. Eren laughed at this.

Next, they were all split up into teams of two, to make their way through the maze.

Of course, Levi wished to pair up with none other than Eren.

And they were off.

The two seemed pretty apathetic toward the 'scares', though Eren did jump and cry out a few times.

They found their way out, but strangely, it led to the barn.

"Should we go in?" Eren asked, hesitantly.

"I don't see why not. This is most likely part of the scare, right?"

"I dunno. There should be corny decorations up, but this is actually kind of dead and spoopy. It doesn't seem like this is part of it."

"Jesus Eren did you just say spoopy-"

"What was that?" Eren pointed to the window, which was broken.

"Probably a bat." Levi shrugged.

"It looked like a person. I don't know, I might be delusional." Eren repeated the same gesture as Levi.

"You're so immature."

"Hey, I can be serious when I need to be."

"What? If you're trying to scare me, it won't work."

"I'm being dead serious here, Levi."

They just stared at eachother. Levi cracked a ghost of a smile.

"Pft. Dead serious. You're a zombie."

"Oh really Levi who's being immature now?"

"I never said you were immature."

"But you did earlier...?"

Levi sighed. "Really. First talking to yourself, and then trying to scare me? What's up with you?"

Eren stared at him blankly. "Let's just go in."

The two didn't see the shadow behind them move to the side of the barn as they proceeded in.

It was silent inside, to the point that they could hear eachother's breathing, and a quickening heartbeat from one.

Which kept getting faster, and louder.

"Really, Eren, are you that scared?"

"Huh? I thought that was yours, and that you were pretending to be stoic."

It went deathly silent after that, and Eren felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Levi, are you touching my neck?"

"... Why would I do that? What the heck, Eren? Seriously."

"No, I'm serious, Levi." Eren's voice trembled, a true sign of fear. Levi focused on Eren in the darkness, as much as he could considering they had forgotten to bring a flashlight; the maze was dark to add affect.

Levi could make out a dark figure hovering near Eren.

"Levi?"

"Hey! Who are you? Stop touching him!" Levi commanded at the shadowy figure.

"What? What's the matter?" Eren panicked.

Levi blinked, and the figure was gone. He rubbed his eyes.

"What the he11..?"

"Maybe you're just seeing things. It's really dark in here, and.. AAAAAH!" Eren screamed after an audible thump was heard.

"What? What is it, Eren? Eren?!" Levi sounded worried for the second time in his existence.

"I STUBBED MY TOE!"

"Jesus Christ Eren." Levi audibly smacked his forehead.

"Sorry. Alright, should we go up? It's still kind of ominous in here."

"Kind of. Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Asked Levi, voice dripping with blantantly obvious saracasm.

Yet Eren couldn't catch on. "Great! Alright, I'll go first."

Levi trailed behind, climbing up right behind the other, and getting a full view of Eren's (very nice-he's not gonna admit this to anyone) butt.

They reached the top, but Eren froze after taking one step, causing Levi to collide into him. "What the he11, Eren?" Levi asked clearly, bewildered as to why the other halted so suddenly.

"Listen." Eren held a hand up, and you could hear faint crying from the back.

Eren and Levi listened for a moment before Eren spoke up again. "Maybe someone from one of the teams got lost?"

"How on earth can someone be so stupid to get lost in a barn?"

"It's dark, Levi, you can't expect anything from anyone." Eren shrugged, and proceeded forward, following the soft sobs.

The two found a dark figure in the corner of a big room, curled up in a ball and sobbing quietly. It was a wonder the two were able to pick up on it, but either way, they would have found out.

Eren proceeded slowly as to not alarm whoever was there. "Hello? Are you okay? Are you lost?" He questioned softly, and comfortingly.

The figure stood up. It slowly turned to Eren, who's expression went from curious to plain horrified as the face was revealed.

Pure white, black holes for eye sockets. Her hair was stark black, and giving a toothless smile as she turned and started racing after them.

Without another moment of hesitation, Eren grabbed Levi without warning, slung him over his shoulder, ran to the ladder, climbed down as fast as he could considering Levi was kicking and beating on his back saying, 'I can get out myself, Eren.' He sprinted out of the barn, through the maze without a flaw, and running back to the house.

Eren was panting by the time he was done. He set down Levi and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, Eren," He heard a female voice, turning his head to meet Sasha. "I didn't think the maze would be that scary."

"Nah, but the barn was terrifying. How did you make the girl appear to have no eyes?"

"... Eren, the barn was closed off. The maze wasn't even supposed to lead there."

"But what about the dark figures? And one touching my neck, and following me, and the little girl?"

"Are you okay? None of that should have happened, Eren."

"Quit messing with me, Sasha, I'm being serious."

"We certainly know what we saw. If it wasn't a prank, I'm not sure what it was." Levi chimed in.

Sasha's eyes widened in horror. "I don't know what you guys saw out there, but it was definately not part of my maze."

And for a moment, the two looked truly terrified as Eren screamed like a little girl.

(There. There. Sorry for ghost cliches.)


	16. Chapter 16

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Sorry about the confusion; I didn't realize that I made the mistake. Thank you to the lovelies who pointed it out for me. ;u;)

Eren rolled on the floor of his living room, just to annoy the living piss out of Levi, who was next to him and getting nudged every time Eren came around. His face remained passive, but his stormy eyes said otherwise about what the other was doing.

Eren didn't mind; he was used to the annoyance.

"For God's sake stop moving, brat." Levi obviously had enough. Eren stopped for a moment to look at the other, before letting a bright grin spread across his face.

Instead of Trick-Or-Treating, the two settled on buying a bunch of candy from the store, and popping some popcorn as they settled down on sleeping bags to watch a movie.

Much to Levi's dismay, Eren picked a horror movie, yet again.

"You little $hit." Levi spoke, with a monotone voice.

Eren chuckled and shrugged. "It's Halloween. Who watches anything but horror films on Halloween? Where's your spirit, Levi?"

"I have none." He recieved as response, to which he truly wondered about.

"Sad thing is, Levi, I believed you for a moment." This time, he recieved a punch to his upper bicep.

"Brat." Eren chuckled once again, before starting the movie.

The brunette didn't pay as much attention to the movie as he did on the other's reactions; needless to say, he wasn't dissapointed.

Ranging from short gasps, Levi squeezing his eyes shut, and even covering his face with his hands or hiding in his sleeping bag, it took everything Eren had to not laugh at the other when he squirmed all the way to the bottom. His head was about a foot away from the opening, whereas Eren could go all the way into the sleeping back, and it would stop just below his chin.

By the end, Levi had stayed at the bottom of the sleeping back, curled up in a fetal position. Eren placed a hand on (what he assumed) was the other's shoulder, and Levi jumped slightly at the sudden yet indirect contact.

"Levi, the movie is over. Are you okay?" he paused before adding on, just for kicks, "I think I saw a spider crawl into your sleeping bag."

Levi's head popped out of the comforting object as he stared the other dead in the eye. "Spiders do not bother me. Little girls that are dripping blood from every hole on their face bothers me. Scary $$ $hit, Eren."

He laughed out loud, recieving a slap from the other, before the ravenette turned away from him.

"You never struck me as someone afraid of little girls."

"Little girls are terrifying. They can see into your soul and rip you apart without you even knowing it. If I hear even the slightest giggle from anywhere in this house, I'm going to use you as a sacrifice while I get the heck out of there."

"Will she eat me?"

"Quite possibly."

"Then I'd be a snackrifice."

After Eren's little comment, a long string of tense silence commenced, before the other let out an absurd snort. It was visible to Eren, despite the angle he was looking at, that Levi was holding a hand over his mouth, soft gasps shaking his frame as he tried oh so very hard not to laugh.

Eren cracked a smile at that. 'At least he feels a little better.'

Levi took a deep breath to compose himself before clearing his throat and saying shakily, "That joke was a $hit joke."

"You make plenty, don't you? For a guy who's obsessed with cleaning, you sure have a very dirty mouth."

"There's a difference between verbal and physical dirt. Physical can get you sick and you'll die."

Eren frowned. "I'm not sure that the sequence goes so far... I mean, if you were to die from dirt, it would be because something got mixed in, and that's nasty."

"Verbal dirt is okay. It's cleaner than physical dirt."

"I've never heard, in all my years, of verbal dirt."

"Deal with it."

"I'll deal with it. The next time you cuss, I swear, I'm going to get a bar of soap and shove it in your mouth."

"Try it, brat."

"Just wait," Eren replied, a sinister smile crossing his face before he sat up to pop in another horror movie, "I'm serious. I'll be right back." Trying to hide the snicker on his face as he left the room, the movie playing.

"Eren, I swear to God-."

"I'll only be gone for a minute, Levi, chill." He paused, before saying, "Like a ghost. Sometimes, in this house, you'll hear the weirdest things if you're alone..." With that, he headed into the bathroom, shut, and locked the door. He bent down near one of the cabinets, where he pulled out a little box. Within was a bar of soap.

Eren checked the time on the watch, and waited precisely 10 minutes before exiting.

Once he entered the living room, the smug smirk on his face was completely wiped off when he realized that Levi wasn't there anymore.

He pulled back the curtains, and sure enough, Levi's car was still there.

Which meant the other was hiding somewhere. He turned off the movie, taking it out, throwing it with all his might to the side, and putting in something humorous, pushing play before he set off to look for the other.

Eren's turquoise orbs made their way to the screen. He didn't mean to put in a scary movie that just so happened to contain dead little girls.

He kind of just glanced at the cover of one he took from a large pile and shoved it in.

Sighing and dragging a hand down the side of his face, he turned off the movie, taking it out and putting in something humorous, pushing play before he made his way to his bedroom. Under his bed was a makeshift safehaven.

He took slow steps into the room, oh so painfully slow, before dropping down on his stomach and slowly lifting up the covers.

Levi was definitely under there, or so he was able to make out from the small being, clutching a blanket to his body. He heard the other breath in shakily, and sniffle.

"Oh, h3ll." Eren sighed, reaching in even though he saw Levi jump at his sudden statement, and pulling the other out. Though the other struggled a bit, he didn't say a word to protest.

He stopped struggling when Eren walked back to the living room, carrying him, where one of the characters on the screen said something stupid, yet comically hilarious. He sat on the couch, the other still bundled up in his lap as Levi buried his face in Eren's chest.

"Sorry, Levi. I guess I stayed in the bathroom for too long."

He heard a sniff before the other spoke, voice muffled, "Well, I don't even want to know what you were doing in there."

"I'm sure you don't."

"I swear, Eren..."

"I know you swear. You swear a lot."

"Excuse me." Levi inhaled and exhaled deeply, without moving from his current position.

"You're excused. Do you want to get off, or no? Cause that's fine with me."

"I'm not moving."

"I'll take your word for it then." Eren yawned, leaning back with the other in his arms, movie long forgotten.

When Mikasa got back, a ghost of a smile played on her lips as she pulled out her phone, taking a picture of the two. In truth she found it endearing, because she'd never seen Eren become so close to someone who wasn't family before.

She covered her face with her hand, nearly snorting as she saw a disc half way lodged in the wall to the side.

'Looks like they had a pretty exciting night.' She thought, before heading off to bed herself.

(OKAY.)


End file.
